


The Dragon and the Flower

by nicrt



Category: Jade Empire
Genre: Au of sorts, F/M, two main characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 12:55:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3729736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicrt/pseuds/nicrt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wu and Ming. Dragon and Flower. Fast and Balanced. {A short writing I found dusting in my archives. May or may not go through with it}</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dragon and the Flower

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Characters/factions/items that were not mentioned in any Jade Empire franchise belong to me. I do not own any characters/factions/items that do belong to the Jade Empire franchise (e.g Furious Ming).

**Bright New Day**

The day was bright, brighter than what most days had been in the small, peaceful village known as Two Rivers. Villagers were already awake, bargaining in the markets, gossiping in groups and enjoying the day. Deep within the village was a school, a school that taught the ancient martial arts of this civilization. It was also the home of a particular student by the name Wu, the lotus blossom.

She was a graceful woman and had grown into her gift of beauty. Neither skinny nor plump, and not too tall or too short. She was balanced, as she had trained herself to be that way for her whole life. Her hair was kept in a loose and low ponytail, with strands of her hair brushing across her face. She had an oval face, her thin full lips and almond eyes her prominent features.

She wore a magenta shirt with short sleeves that stopped right above her midriff . Bandages wrapped about her arms, more for protection than just for show. She sported magenta shorts as well, with a long yellow sash clipped onto her belt. Magenta leggings stopped at her thighs while she wore simple sandals.

Unlike the other students of the school, she did not need a uniform for she was a senior student. She was one of the oldest and of those who have trained the longest with Master Li, their teacher and for her, the father she never had.

Dawn Star, a friend and another senior, too did not need a uniform. Her friend was of her age and was as graceful as she was but perhaps not as...rough. While many called her the lotus blossom for her grace, it was for her grace in battle. She was a excellent fighter and swordsman, her skill in the art of mastering Chi refined and her mind always focused upon what was before her. She was balanced.

Except, when she was with her other friend.

Furious Ming was a lean and fit fighter. He was someone who preferred speed over strength, swiftness in striking and agility for defense. He had short black hair like spikes, small eyes and a strong jaw. Save for a pair of black trousers, an orange sash wrapped around the waist and a pair of boots, his torso was left bare. Though, his back was decorated with black tattoos, coming together as a picture of a dragon. And it in a way, described him perfectly. Like a dragon, swift and deadly.

Though he was as witty as a monkey most of the time.

The two grew up together, along with Dawn Star, under the care of Master Li at the school. And throughout the years, Wu could not help but see him more than just a friend. She had kept her affections a secret from him, afraid of embarrassment and of losing their friendship.

So like any other day, Wu watched from afar, as Ming sparred with Jing Woo at the sparring arena. She watched the two bout, Jing Woo strong but Ming faster. In the end, Ming was victorious. Wu smiled but at the corner of her eye, she saw Master Li enter his house, finished with watching them spar. Ming and Jing Woo conversed before the two bowed and Ming left. Left and heading towards her. Pretending to not have watched, she concentrated on executing her katas pefectly and smoothly.

A large grin was on his face when he came up to her, watching her. His face was oval in shape, his full lips stretched upwards.

"Good morning Wu." he said cheerfully.

"Ming." she returned in a controlled voice.

"You seem distracted." he said, concern now etched upon his handsome face. "Are you alright?"

Wu inhaled deeply, her emotions wrecking havoc in her heart. "Fine, thank you. Is there something you need?"

His grin widened, all concern gone. "Jing Woo said that Master Li wishes to see us. Shall we?"

Wu continued on with her exercises, spending about three minutes before she was done. All the while, Ming waited patiently for her, smiling. As she finished, she sighed and said, "Let's go."


End file.
